Pig Slaves
Pig Slaves are human/pig hybrids who serve as mindless minions for the London Underground Crime Syndicate. They used to be people, until they were experimented on by Professor John Marcus. Biography Marcus first started using them in 2006, after he had his left-hand man Mr Crane kidnap a group of homeless people to be unknowingly experimented on. He transformed the homeless people into the pig slaves, and served his first batch. Marcus began developing more and more, using Crane to kidnap waves of unsuspecting homeless and elderly people. In 2009, when undercover police detective Sam Bramsberry infilrated the Syndicate, he discovered that the pigs only live for a week each which is why Marcus has to keep kidnapping people to make new ones. These days They recently began running out the streets yelling for pasta and chips. Their presence in the city has been brought to US army general Reupert Wonga who has refused to look into, but has asked some of his spies in London to keep an eye out just in case. Roles in The Syndicate The Pig Slaves serve as thugs, protection, and security guards for the Syndicate. They protect Bill Syke's businesses, protect senior members of the syndicate serving as bodyguards, and roam the streets as common street thugs do. They also serve as assasitants in Marcus' lab, and help out other members of the Syndicate. They also perform the more manual labour tasks like washing up, cooking meals, and cleaning floors. Powers and abilities The pig slaves have no real powers, but are immensly strong, and able to handle themselves in any fight. They have the abilty to alert their other brethen if one of them is in trouble via a teleknectic link between them. They are also incredibly fast, and nearly impossible to out run. Personality and traits The pig slaves cannot talk all cept for Lazlow Jones whose was only half experimented on giving him the abilty to speak and live much longer than the others. They are very aggressive, and will attack anyone who they peceive as a threat even it's just some old lady carryimg her groceries or someone walking their dog. They are also not very bright, but are smart enough to cook meals, wash dishes, and clean up everywhere as well as help Marcus with some of his experiments. They are incredibly attached to one another, and alert each other via teleknises if one of them is in danger. They also mourn the loss of their fallen comrades when one of them dies. The pigs can only communitate to other people by snorting or growling other than that they are completely non-verble. Trivia *They are not related to Hamm The Pig, Simon Pig, and Pig as they used to be humans, and were only genetically modified into pigs. *They only live for a week before dying a very painful and agonising death. *Simple illnesses such as the common cold, the flu, or even just food poisoning can be leathel for the pigs, and can kill them instantly. *They have a very weak immune system, and can only eat vegetables, and nothing with salt on it. *Salt causes them to explode into simthereens! *N Gin who serves as Marcus' chief scientist advised him to not use the pigs as they didn't last nearly long enough, but Marcus was having none of that, and is still continuing to use them. *US army general Reupert Wonga has got his spies watching them. *Marcus has shown some of the pig slaves to Harold Saxon who approaves highly of them, and has even hired some of them as security guards. *They also explode if they have peanut butter or eggs. *Since he is only of them to be able to speak and live longer than a week, Lazlow has been made the commander of the pig slaves. *The pig slaves don't receive any respect or thanks for the full hard work they do. Leading to some people setting up a petiton called 'pig lives matter,' which aims to get the pigs better treatment in the workplace. *It is unknown how they are going to be used in Harold Saxon's plot, or if they are at all. Gallery hanging with the bois.jpg|The pig slaves hanging out together in an elevator tell her the whole thing the whole story.jpg|One of the many unnamed pig slaves patrolling the alleyways of London the care and feeding of a grinch.jpg|Lazlow Jones the commander of the pig slaves ut oh we gonna die.JPG|A small line of people getting ready to be turned into a pig slave Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Non Humans Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Security Gaurds Category:Abuse Victims Category:Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Military Personnel Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Gangs Category:Criminals